particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hobrazia
Hobrazia (Hobrazian: ჰობრაცი, transl. Hobratsi), officially known as the Hobrazian Democratic Federative Republic (Hobrazian: ჰობრაზის დემოკრატიული ფედერაციული რესპუბლიკა; tr. Hobratsi demok’rat’iuli pederatsiuli resp’ublik’a), is a nation located on the southern part of the Artanian continent, whose north-eastern borders are surrounded by the Mad Dog Ocean (Jelbic Sea), bordering with Malivia to the South, Darnussia to the West, and Luthori to the North. Hobrazia has largely been considered a "failed state" in comparison to the many successful Artanian nations. Stability was restored in 4677 with the foundation of the Hobrazian Democratic Federative Republic, though the government has largely been unchallenged. In January, 4678 the multi-party democracy was formally transferred into a single party state underneath the left-wing Unified Social Democratic Party. Hobrazia is ranked, according to both Gath Defense Collective and the Zardic Institute of International Relations, as a weak economy power and small political/military power. The Hobrazian economy is largely dependent on the wealth of minerals based on the eastern side of the Black Mountain Chain, known locally as the Arszan Mountains. Timber and lumber products have been a secondary component of the Hobrazian economy with agriculture ranking third. 'History' WIP 'Early History' *Hobratz and Deltarians *Land Wars of Hobrazia 'Antiquity' *Zarganid Dynasty (99-815) *Introduction of Hosianism *Hobrazian Orthodox Church 'Middle Ages' *Kingdom of Stormereti & Kingdom of Muzalkaz *Reunification in 1375, under King Vakhtang the Great *Vakhtanid Dynasty (1375-1739) *Mdivanid Dynasty (1739-2035) 'Modern Age' 'First Republic (2035-2342)' *Monarchy abolished in 2035, first Republic of Hobrazia 'Imperial Republic (2342-3161)' *Imperial Republic proclaimed in 2342 **Participation in the First Darnussian Civil War (2354-2360) **Imperial Hobrazian Protectorate of Independent Darnussia (2370-2373) *Second Imperial Republic declared in 2417 **Participation in the War of Luthori Succession (2561-2566) **Darnussian-Hobrazian Border Conflict (2566) **Participation in the Second Darnussian Civil War (2585-2599) *Hobrazian Imperium proclaimed in 2738 'Second Hobrazian Imperium (3161-3847)' *Free Republic of Hobrazia formed in 3161 *Republic of Hobrazia in 3186 *Artani Republic of Hobrazia in 3193 *Hobrazian People's Democratic Republic in 3222 *Hobrazian Republic in 3257 **Participation in Malivian-Gaduri War (3288-present) Kingdom of Hobrazia (3847 - 3850 CE) * Accession of the HMP to power on Nov 3846. * Transition to Monarchy begun in early 3847. * The Kingdom ceased to exist in 3850. Lots of centuries later, Hobrazia became a capitalist nation, changing its name to "Capitalist State of Hobrazia". Government and politics Hobrazia, officially the Hobrazian Democratic Federative Republic is a one-party, semi-presidential federal state ruled by the Unified Social Democratic Party. The head of state of Hobrazia is the President of the Hobrazian Democratic Federative Republic. The President simultaneously holds the position of General-Secretary of the Central Committee of the Unified Social Democratic Party. Officially the term of the President is 7 years as per the constitution, unofficially if the President loses his role as General-Secretary, he could be replaced. The President (and General-Secretary as the two positions are integral) holds a majority of the executive power within Hobrazia and directs foreign policy, overall domestic policy and serves as the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Hobrazia. The head of government of Hobrazia is the Chairman of the Council of Ministers sometimes called the "Prime Minister" or "Premier" erroneously by outside sources. The Chairman heads of the Council of Ministers and assists in the day-to-day operations of the Hobrazian government. As of recent time the Chairman of the Council of Ministers is the Deputy General-Secretary of the Central Committee. In practice the Unified Social Democratic Party, effectively organized as a communist movement, controls all state apparatus' and there is party parity with state authority. Administrative divisions Hobrazia has five primary sub-national administrative divisions, they are collectively known as "Regions" (Hobrazian: მხარე; tr. mkhare). These regions are lead by an appointed "Governor" who is appointed by the President. The regions, despite the "federal" nature of the nations official name, are largely dependent on the local authority of the Unified Social Democratic Party and the overall unitary authority of the state. Underneath the regions are "Districts" (Hobrazian: უბანი; tr. ubani) which are a collection of cities, towns and villages. A special administrative divisions was made for important cities or locations known as a "Self-governing municipality" (Hobrazian: ქალაქი; tr. k'alak'i) these are lead by Mayors and traditionally some form of mayoral council or administrative council. Symbols Image:Flag of Hobrazia.png|Traditional flag of Hobrazia Image:HobraziaCOA.png|Traditional coat of arms of Hobrazia Military and law enforcement The Armed Forces of Hobrazia are officially known as the Hobrazian Defense Forces (Hobrazian: ჰობრაცი თავდაცვის ძალები; tr. Hobratsi tavdatsvis dzalebi) and are comprised of the Hobrazian Army, the Hobrazian Air Force and the Hobrazian Navy. Reserve components of the armed forces are the Internal Troops of Hobrazia and the Border Troops of Hobrazia, each of them are underneath the control of different entity of government. The HDF maintains conscription, conscripting Hobrazian men at the age of 18 unless they offer service to the Hobrazian state in a civil capacity. Most Hobrazian conscripts are put into the Hobrazian Army with a smaller number going into the Hobrazian Air Force and Navy. Those who wish for a civil capacity may enter into the Internal Troops, the Border Troops or another branch of paramilitary service such as the Hobrazian police forces. Gath Defense Collective and the Zardic Institute of International Relations rate Hobrazia as a "Small Power" and underneath the Unified Social Democratic Party they are attempting to change that. The Hobrazian Defense Forces are underneath the command and control of the President of the Hobrazian Democratic Federative Republic who is the Commander-in-Chief, the day to day operation of the HDF is handled by the Hobrazian Defense Staff. The Chief of the Hobrazian Defense Staff is the overall operational leader of the HDF. Geography Hobrazia is home to a portion of the Black Mountain Chain known locally as the Arszan mountains. This has sometimes lead Hobrazia to be called "Transarszania" or "Transarszan" as seen by political groups such as the Hobrazian Nationalist Committee and the Transarszan Front paramilitary group. The Arszan mountains are very heavily mineral rich and provide a huge source of income for the Hobrazian government alongside its lumber industry. Zargundia, the closest region to the Arszan mountains is very plains like with much open flat land; it is home to many mining settlements. The coastal regions of Hobrazia (Deltaria, Kiduran and Stormereti) are far more hilly and covered in forest. Muzalkaz, the interior region is similar to Zardungia but features several smaller mountains and hills. 'Economy' Hobrazia has a diversified economy with the largest sectors being tourism, agriculture and mining. About 52% of the Hobrazian workforce is employed in agriculture which makes up about 18% of Hobrazia's GDP. Most of these are engaged in substinence farming. Tourism is an important forex earner, with nearly 2 million foreigners visiting the country in 3702-3. Hobrazia has large deposits of commercially exploitable copper, zinc, gold, silver, coal and aluminium. Mineral production counted for 8% of GDP in 3701. Hobrazia's economy is being restructured from one of a socialist model with high levels of state ownership to that of a corporatist model, with lesser public ownership but remaining with relatively high regulation. Hobrazia has a progressive income tax regime from 15% to 58%. Corporation tax is at 25% while VAT is 10% for basics and 20% for luxury goods. 'Education' Education in Hobrazia is divided into four states. The first is the nursery stage which children attend from ages 4 to 6. The second is the primary school stage from age 6 to 11 (Grades 1 to 6). Following that is the junior high school stage attended between the age of 12 and 15 (Grades 7 to 10) At 15 students have to select continuing with a specialised academic path or a professional one. This is the fourth stage and is done over three years (15-18). All schools (except some higher education ones) in Hobrazia are private but the Government runs a voucher system to fund each student's education. Hobrazia has several well regarded universities (a relic from the communist era) Many of them are state owned but an increasing number of private ones are being opened. The best regarded universities are the Hobrazian School of Public Affairs, the Agrarian University of Muzalkaz, the University of Northern Stormereti, the University of Zargundia, and the Hobrazian Technical Institute. 'Healthcare' Hobrazia has a private based universal healthcare system. The government manages the national health insurance programs and pays for all citizens' healthcare which is received from private hospitals and physicians. The amount of public coverage received by a citizen depends on their annual income with low income citizens receiving 100% coverage while the highest earners get just about 25%. 'Demographics' 'Population' The population of Hobrazia is very homogenous with 89% of the population being Hobrazians. A large Malivian minority (7%) is found in the southern parts of the country. The rest are mostly Artanian immigrants of all ethnicities. The current population stands at 99.66 million citizens of the republic. 'Language' Hobrazians speak a unique language, called Hobrazian, which is a language isolate, meaning it is unrelated to any other language. Hobrazian uses its own alphabet, created during the Middle Ages. Although the letters of the Hobrazian alphabet largely follow the order of the Kalopian alphabet, the two alphabets seem to be unrelated. 'Religion' Hobaism, a polytheistic nature religion, and the Hobrazian Orthodox Church, a Patriarchal branch of Hosianism, were once Hobrazian state religions, to which the majority of the population adheres. There are also small populations of Luthorans in the north such as the members of the Church of Muzalkaz and practitioners of Geraja in the south (comprised mostly of Malivian expatriates). Hobrazia is also home to a sizable atheistic/agnostic community. The Hobrazian Monarchist Party officially banned religion from Hobrazia. 'Ethnicity' The Hobrazian Republic is largely homogeneous in its ethnic makeup though liberal immigration laws have given rise to a few minority groups. Most of the population is formed of ethnic Hobrazians. The modern Hobrazian ethnic makeup was created by the merger of two tribes, the Hobratz and the Zargunians. The latter were the descendants of Deltarians, coming from modern Deltaria, and most Hobrazians therefore view Deltarians as their genetic cousins. 'Public Holidays' Hobrazia has many holidays and festivals throughout the year, thanks largely to the combination of Hobaist, Hobrazian Orthodox Hosian, and secular beliefs. 'Secular Holidays' *Oktoberfest- A holiday that commerates Hobrazian beer-crafting. A perennial favorite for tourists. *Hobrazia Day- Commemorates the founding of the first Republic. *Labour Day *Halloween *Festivus *New Year's Eve and Day 'Holidays of the Hobrazian Orthodox Church' Numerous in the liturgical calendar, but the two most important are the Festivity of Descent and the Festivity of Birth. 'Holidays in Hobaism' *The Festival of Fertility (March 25th – April 5th) - This is where Hobaists celebrate the coming of the new season and ask the Hob-A for a fertile crop and animals for food. *Midsummer (20th June-30th June)- Celebration of mid-summer when the Sun is at its height and the day its longest. *Feast for the dead (30th October-9th November)- Celebration of those who have been before (died) and inviting them to feast with the living. *New Year (28th December-6th January)- Celebration of the New Year. A large tree cut from the sacred forest is burned throughout and the ashes then taken by each of the tribes. Timeline of constitutions *Constitution of the Capitalist State of Hobrazia (Unknown - 4677) *Constitution of the Hobrazian Democratic Federative Republic (February, 4677 (interim) - Present) Category:Countries Category:Hobrazia Category:Artania